


【翻译】捣蛋鬼

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Roy认为他没有妄想症。真的，他没有。但他很确定在过去的几天里他在回家的路上被人跟踪了。
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Kudos: 4





	【翻译】捣蛋鬼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894713) by [Kaleidoscope_Carousel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel). 



Roy不认为他有妄想症。真的，他没有。但是他很确定在过去的几天里他在回家的路上被人跟踪了。但每次他环顾四周，都没有一个人在那里。只是他的肩胛骨之间有一种模糊的蠕动感，就像有人想把匕首插进去一样。Thea告诉他那是他的幻觉。Oliver告诉他只要留意就行了。Sara告诉他要时刻注意周围的环境。她的女朋友——那种可能会用她的小拇指（无论他有没有受到Mirakuru的影响）杀死他的可怕女人——只是盯着他，勾起一边嘴角，可能是在微笑。

他喜欢Sara，真的，但他并不害怕承认Nyssa吓到了他。再加上事实是好像每次他在铸造厂转身的时候，当她们都在那里的时候，她就站在那儿，看着他。她什么也不说，只是看着，当她确定他已经意识到她的存在时，她就默默地走开了。说实话，这有点令人毛骨悚然。

他家里出事的时候，他绝对肯定自己被跟踪了。这并不危及生命或者危及其他什么——至少现在还不是——只是有点烦人。比如，他最喜欢的兜帽衫不见了。没错，他有三件几乎一模一样的，但那是他买的第一件，他有一点偏心。随便了。这让他有点沮丧，因为他知道前一天晚上他把它扔在了角落的椅子上，因为他知道他在巡逻的时候穿它。没有生命的物体不会直接站起来走开。它们就是不会。

当他告诉小队的时候，其他人都笑了。

“也许你有一只小精灵？” Felicity提出。Thea只是告诉他，他一定是把它放错地方了，过几天他就会找到的，或者他是否真的有费心打扫过房间。他尽量不往心里去，但是这整件事有点让他抓狂。于是他去找Sin。

“老兄，Thea可能是对的，你只是把它放错了地方，”她说，“但是万一Felicity是对的，你确实有一些，比如，地精或者小精灵或者其他什么东西，我想你留下一份礼物让它平静下来，或者让它消失，或者怎么样。我在哪里读到过这个。”

Roy还不确定他是否准备好为一个可能根本不存在的捣蛋鬼买礼物，所以他回到家，按照Thea的建议，打扫了自己的房间。没找到连帽衫。不过，当他下班休息时，他发现他冰箱里的每一种乳制品都神秘地变质了。即使是卡夫牌的单片奶酪——他认为那奶酪离塑料只有几个分子的距离，因此保质期大约是永久的——也有一层绿色的绒毛在上面生长。而且他知道他昨天才买了那瓶牛奶。

当他从便利店买回一盒新鲜的牛奶和没有毛的奶酪时，他发现在他不在的时候，他的水槽已经被水淹没了，开始向浴室的地板倾泻而下。某人或某个东西——Sin和Felicity的理论听起来越来越不疯狂了——打开了水龙头，但是水没有像应该的那样顺着下水道流下去。当他关掉水龙头，拧开水管看看是什么东西堵住了排水管时，他发现U型管外面粘着一些湿透了的红色物质。他拉扯着那衣服，那衣服全塞在里面，直到他坐在潮湿的浴室地板上，手里拿着他丢失的连帽衫。更糟糕的是，他发现不管是什么或者是谁干的，那人都把卫生纸卷反了方向。

第二天他来铸造厂告诉他们一切的时候，没有人相信他。

“告诉过你，你有一只小精灵！”Felicity兴高采烈地说。Thea只是摇了摇头。当Roy感到有人在他身边，一只手放在他肩膀上时，他惊讶得跳了起来。是Sara吓人的女朋友。

“也许你被一个精灵缠上了，”她说。“你最近的所作所为可能激怒了它。试着向那些被你冤枉的人道歉，留下一些食物或饮料来安抚它。”Sara从房间的另一头盯着他们，眼睛眯成一条缝，脸上露出一种若有所思的表情。他不知道那凝视是针对他还是Nyssa，考虑到这周发生过的事情，他也不想知道，所以他小心翼翼地从Nyssa的手中挣脱出来，只是说，“谢谢，我会试试看的。”然后他尽快从地下室逃走。

当他回到家，发现那个精灵，或者那个人，或者其他什么东西把他所有的家具都翻了个底朝天，在厨房的地板上洒满了猫砂—— _请不要_ _是用过的_ _，他想，请不要_ _是用过的_ ——他认为他再也受不了了。

他已经为自己在Mirakuru影响下的行为向Thea道歉了，所以他接下来找的人是Sin。

“Abercrombie，”她告诉他，“我们没事。你当时不是你自己。我只是在担心你。” 他还会去找团队的其他成员，一个个向他们道歉。

Sara仍然用一种奇怪的眼神看着他，所以他最终含糊地说了一些类似于 “对不起”、“我那时不大是自己”和“原谅我”的话。

“如果这能让你感觉好点的话，我当时已经准备要杀了你，”她说，“所以我想我们扯平了。” 她停顿了一下，然后问，“谁给你这个主意的？” 他挠了挠后颈。

“呃，其实是你女朋友。她说我可能被一个精灵缠住了，不管那是什么，道歉可以让它停止。在这一点上，我愿意相信几乎任何事情，所以我认为这不会有什么坏处。” Sara又眯了眯眼，喉咙后发出了哼的一声，但这些声音都不是针对他的，所以他抓住机会在情况变得更尴尬更奇怪之前离开了那里。

他不知道被他杀害的警察的名字，所以他不能向他们的家人道歉。他仍然难以相信自己真的杀了人（有时他会做关于再次失去控制的噩梦），所以他把花和其他植物、填充动物玩具以及卡片留在事发地点的俱乐部外面，然后尽快离开那里。他在家附近的杂货店买了一块巧克力蛋糕和一瓶他认为很好的红酒（Felicity会知道这个，他付钱的时候随意地想着）。他战战兢兢地打开房门，但是一切看起来都一样，所以他松了一口气，忙着整理家具。他把蛋糕和葡萄酒放在厨房的桌子上，穿着衣服爬上了床。

“我不知道精灵喜欢巧克力蛋糕，”Sara说，她坐在紧邻Roy房子边废弃房子的屋顶上，在Nyssa身旁。她蓝色的眼睛里流露出一种被逗乐了又无可奈何的神情。“顺便说一句，你脸上有糖霜。”她用拇指在脸她颊上擦拭，而Nyssa看起来一点也不后悔。剩下的证据就在她身边，被吃了一半。

“只要看看那男孩脸上的表情，所有的努力就都是值得的，”她说，没有给出一个解释。Sara只是看着她。

“他伤害了你， _habibti_ ，”Nyssa说，“我不能容忍这种事情。但我也知道如果我伤害了他，你会生我的气。虽然这样做会更经济，但我承认，这次投资规划相当有趣。” 就在几个月前，这个女人还绑架了她的母亲，给她姐姐下了毒，现在却拒绝伤害一个几乎算不上朋友的男孩，因为她知道Sara不会喜欢这样。

“我想知道的是，”Sara一边说，一边拿着蛋糕，“你究竟是怎么把一整件连帽衫塞进水管里的? ”

“如果我告诉你，这就不再是秘密了，不是吗？”Nyssa坏笑着说。“现在，我们要不要把这块蛋糕和这瓶酒带到更好的地方去？”

“我认为，”Sara说，在再次退开前给了Nyssa一个巧克力味的吻，“这是一个非常好的主意。”

那晚之后，Roy和精灵之间再也没有任何麻烦了。


End file.
